


Between End and Beginning

by TwoCrows



Series: After the Storm [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cycle of Revival, F/M, weariness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Once more the Pendulum has reached the turning point. Once more he meets her face to face in their never-ending conflict.





	Between End and Beginning

The cope of heaven vaulted over him, like a star-studded canopy of velvet blackness. A comet flew by, leaving behind a trail of icy splinters that glistened in the light of the stars.  
Without a word he turned his eyes from the spectacle to the woman with the maroon hair across him.  
“Ray”  
“Zarc”  
Silently they stared at each other for a while.  
Zarc averted his eyes first and looked at his grey, claw-like hand.  
“So you defeated me again”, he muttered.  
“Yes.”  
“And now everything is going to start all over again. I will resurrect and you will try to stop me.”  
He curled up his fingers.  
“And then we will fight again.”  
Ray shifted her weight and her bangs swung lightly.  
“Maybe we don’t have to”, she said. “Maybe we can leave the world alone from now on.”  
Zarc raised his head and gazed into her clear, lavender eyes.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. That world had made me who I am now. There’s no way I’m going to leave it!”  
Ray cast down her eyes and pressed her hands against her chest. “If someone… No. If _I_ had noticed sooner, then it wouldn’t have had to come to this.”  
Zarc noticed tears shining in the corner of her eyes.  
“I… I am sorry for not being able to help you.”  
He blinked confused.  
“What… What are you talking about?”  
Ray’s shoulders began to tremble and she looked at him in a way that he had almost forgotten.  
“I… I want you to find peace. I want you to be released from the desire that has made you do all this. And…” She raised a hand to wipe her eyes. “I believe that they are going to find a way.”  
She glanced down at the shimmering, pulsating orb that was floating between them and Zarc followed her gaze. The orb began to change shape, moulded into four separate parts that developed individually, growing protrusions and hollows, different colours rushing over their surfaces.  
Almost simultaneously they looked up and Ray’s lavender eyes, full of sympathy, met Zarc’s unmoved golden ones.  
Without a move they stared at each other for a long while, surrounded just by the stars, twinkling in the distance of space and the reshaping things between them.  
“We’ll see”, Zarc said finally and the worlds expanded rapidly, swallowing both of them in a flash of light. 


End file.
